Deviant Oz Little Doro e L'uomo Mentalmente Wizard
by Meerkat13
Summary: Deviant Oz: A Wicked Wizard: Little Doro e L'uomo Mentalmente Crai puts a new twist on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz...but not so wonderful. Follow the action, adventures, sexuality and mysticality of Doro and her Dragon, Pompodoro, on the planet of Oz
1. Prologue

**It's been a while since I've been here. If you read my earlier stories, you should know my writing skills have grown a lot. This is not a fan fic, rather, it's an adaptation of Lyman Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, but with a devious twist. This will soon become an ebook and will hopefully reinvigorate the Fantasy genre. The title, Little Doro e L'uomo Mentalmente Crai, is Italian for "Little Doro and the Mentally Crippled Man."**

* * *

><p><strong>Deviant Oz: Prologue<strong>

_I have turned your beloved into a deviant_

This story begins on a Tuesday morning

The city is in the heart of the ghetto (wherever that is)

And a hurricane has engulfed the city in terror

During this storm the city's escape routs were blocked off

And the inhabitants were trapped

Doro pointed the weapon at her father, whom lay shirtless on the bed, sleeping

To strike or not to strike, that is the decision Doro has come to

That man caused her Mother a lot of pain…a lot of stress…

She could kill him with the gun and wipe her fingerprints off

But if she killed him like that, the police would think her mother did it

She could put it in his hand and pull the trigger with his finger…

But it still wouldn't look like a suicide

The hurricane had rocked the house and caused flood waters to slip in

Doro's little dragon, Pompodoro, landed by her side

Doro and her dragon was overwhelmed by waters

She held onto him as the waves carried them through the patio doors,

down and off the balcony, down the street, off the pier, and out to sea

this new beginning she did not know was a sequence of forest scenery and the view of a metropolis and a sunset

The fourteen-year-old awoke in a realm she did not know

Strange eyes that watched her belong to weird-looking people

This is where our story begins


	2. Little Doro e L'uomo Mentalmente Crai

**Deviant Oz ~Little Doro e L'uomo Mentalmente Crai~ (SONG)**

* * *

><p><em>To a Eulogy of a great wizard!<em>

_Huzzah!_

_Huzzah!_

_Huzzah!_

I was once a little girl that fell from the ghetto

I landed atop a despised wicked witch in the heart of the land

I had a little red dragon and we met the Queen of Lingerie

That night I lost my virginity to an Android named Jack

Everyone come and get your heads cut off

For our sweet wizard is very hard to please

This small world, this small world that we love so much

Is the great land Oz

We met the Elven Queen and her little Aliens

They gave us directions to Oz Realm

A great Lion had blocked our only passage

And in the fields of corn we met the very Tall Doll

Everyone come and get your heads cut off

For our great wizard is very hard to please

This small world, this small world that we love so much

Is what we call the land of Oz

_To all my loyal subjects of Oz Castle, I hereby decree: you will honor young Dorothea_

_and make sure she is comfortable. Ne'er let the racism take you, or I will deal with you myself._

_Can I watch tv?_

_There is no tv._

_There is nothing here, but sexuality._

I was once a little girl with a dragon that fell from the Rejects

I landed atop a despised wicked witch in the heart of the land

This land we did not know was an unusal sight to our eyes

The great castle was where he always dwelled

In the final showoff with the Wizard

We had won the right to go home, or to stay in Oz Realm

Everyone come and get your heads cut off

For our great wizard is very hard to please

This small world, this small world that we love so much

Is what we call Wonderland

I was once a little girl from the Rejects

And our great wizard has saved me from disease

This small world, this small world that we love so much

Is what we call the great Land of Oz

Everyone come and get your heads cut off

For our great wizard is very hard to please

This small world, this small world that we love so much

Is what we call the land of Oz

Everyone come and get your heads cut off, for our great wizard is very hard to appease.

This small world, this small world that we love so much is what we call the great land of the Wizard of Oz!


	3. Doro's First Encounter: Jackson Sama!

Doro and The First Encounter: Jackson-Sama!

Doro was greeted by a woman in white

This woman, the Queen of Lingerie, welcomed Doro to her apartment

Doro had a bedchamber of her own

And a life she could get used to

On the first night Doro had wandered around the housing complex

That's when she met the android Jackson

There was not a day when he wasn't drunk

The young mandroid would always be out in the rain, singing on the roof of how he wishes to find a lover of his own

The bottle of Vodka would always be in his hand

On this night, Doro saw him outside her bedroom window

He was singing a serenade that was louder than the crickets

Doro stepped out her window to join him on the roof

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked.

The android looked down at the teenager and said, "I am singing for love. I sing loudly in hopes that the man upstairs will hear me."

Doro sat down and gazed at the cluster formation of stars and the sweeping aria of the sky. He sat by her and took a gulp of the searing hot drink. She touched his hand and said, "you'll find someone. There is a cicada for everybody."

He held her hand and said, "thank you for your kind words. You are the only person that has spoken to me." He hesitated a bit, and said, "what is your name?"

She smiled, "Doro."

"Doro?"

"Yes. Just Doro."

He smiled at her, "Little Doro, if I may call you that, c-can you sleep with me tonight?"

Doro smiled, "sure."

"Thank you, Signorina Doro." He said with a sweet smile.

He took her by the hand and bought her to his room. She jumped in the bed and hugged the pillow.

"Um, Doro?"

she looked back at the android, "yes?"

"You are suppose to take your clothes off."

Doro sat up, her expression was slightly surprised.

"I am? Well, if you say so."

She easily complied without a hint of nervousness. For the first time she saw a full android body, and yet it was nothing like she had thought. He looked completely human. She could feel the silk of the covers, but unexpected actions had surprised her. She felt jackson's arm wrap around her side, and she threw him off her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Doro, you don't know? Sleeping with someone is another term for sex."

"I'm okay with that, since it's only kissing."

Jackson shook his head, "it is more than that."

"I thought your private part was for bathroom use only!"

he shook his head, "no Doro. It is used for sex."

"I saw that in a hentai. I thought it was the Japanese way of sex."

"No. if you don't want…"

she whispered to the android, "No, I want to."

And Doro was a virgin no more. Her first time was claimed by an android. The next morning Little Doro had woken the sleeping android. His eyes shut on, bright green, and he spoke in a distorted tone, "loading boot sector…loading program…loading memory databank…5, 4, 3, 2…1—0, oh hello Little Doro."

"I can't find my dragon." She cried.


	4. Androidsong: A Song

**Androidsong (A Song)**

(note: bold denotes talking)

Instruments and themes: distorted guiats, distorted percussion, guitar, "hard rock" characteristics for Older Doro's part, chanting theme, space/alien theme, distorted talking voices

* * *

><p>Doro: out past the forest is where I met the man<p>

Atop the red roof is where I met the man

(cue distorted instruments and guitars)

* * *

><p><strong>Tamantha<strong>: I have to find him…my dragon

Older_Doro_group: Out past the forests is where we go

**Tamantha**: I saw the lion looking…quite frail

Older_Doro group: Half past nine is the Android's witching time

**Tamantha**: the tall doll was pinned there like a sad toy

Older_Doro group: Therein is the internal sin of an Android machine

**Tamantha**: he used to be a man until he lost his heart

Older_Doro group: And there goes the Android's façade

**Tamantha**: and there goes the Wizard's façade

* * *

><p>(cue lone guitar)<p>

Doro: a bad trick, a lie, a bad way

A sad way to end by an Android's mechanical love

A bad time to ask for forgiveness

You bad Android

Doro: out past the forest is where I crushed the Queen

* * *

><p><strong>Tamantha<strong>: out past the forest is where I crushed the Queen

Doro: Atop the red roof is where I threw the Vodka can

**Tamantha**: out past the forest is where I crushed the Queen

(cue disrorted instruments and guitars)

**Tamantha**: he used to be one of us, one with the fangs

Older_Doro_group: following the lies that poured from the Android's mind

**Tamantha**: he defied the Wizard, and his life was stripped away

Older_Doro group: Half past nine is the Android's coming time

**Tamantha**: the dragon was abused by the Wizard's power

Older_Doro group: The creatures of the night were all machine

**Tamantha**: everyone, everyone had their heads removed!

Older_Doro group: And there goes the Android's façade

**Tamantha**: and there goes the Wizard's façade

* * *

><p>Doro: following a time when I made a cry to leave<p>

I got a wish and went to someplace new

With Androids, Lions and Dolls

And a Wizard whom was an anti version of a man I knew

**Tamantha**: (a man I knew)

* * *

><p>(music bridge: cue lone guitar accompanied with electric guitars and distorted instruments)<p>

Oz-man: okay, you can stop

* * *

><p>Doro: out past the forest is where I met the Great Wizard<p>

Out past the forest is where I met the end

Older_Doro: atop the roof lays a glass of Vodka

**Oz-man**: (a full glass of Vodka)

Older_Doro: and the half sliced arm of the Android

**Oz-man**: (and the arms of the Android)

Older_Doro: I know there is no coming home

**Oz-man**: there is no returning home

Older_Doro: there will be no lying, no running, no crying, no more

* * *

><p>Please review, I hope you like this story. The style is Story + Song, so you'll have to use your imagination for the song. Licensed CC-BY-NC, use it anywhere as long as you don't make money off of it. YouTube movie remakes are permitted if no money is made off it.<p> 


	5. Second Encounter: Elf Queen

**Second Encounter: Elf Queen**

* * *

><p>That day Pompodoro had went missing,<p>

so Little Doro and the android ventured to Elf City.

She wore a weird outfit: the top was an overall and the pants were jeans shorts.

She borrowed the clothing from the Lingerie Queen (despite the queen's attempt to get Doro to wear something more wholesome.)

The Queen blamed the girl's style on Doro's intercourse with Jackson, but Doro had later explained it was what she always wanted: to be a Juliette

On the journey to Elf-City, Little Doro and Jackson traveled through the mountains on horseback. They had to stop at Thalia's Outpost and use her dragons to cross the sea. They reached Elf City, which was an expansive forest.

There they met the Elven Queen.

She was a tall and rather pale redheaded Elf.

Doro thought all the elfs were small midgets, but it seemed to be half and half. Some were big, some were small.

Little Doro took a walk with the Elf Queen down a forest path.

She had never seen such light filtering through the trees.

"So, you come from Eaaarrrtthhh?" asked the Elf Queen.

Doro nodded. "Over there people call me a Lolita."

"What is this Lolita you speak sadly about?" asked the Elf.

"It's a book about a promiscuous little girl. I'd prefer to be called Juliette instead."

The Elf nodded, "Like Rome and Juliet? Your great poet Shakespeare has walked through this forest."

"No, not Shakespeare. Marquis de Sade."

The Elf looked at Doro in surprise, "oh, him. The extreme sex addict. He walked through here, too."

"Really?" Little Doro brightened up, "what did he do?"

The Elf Queen spoke with scorn, "He raped all my elf women. They had given birth to strange-looking human babies, but I took care of that."

Doro looked away and changed the subject, "my dragon has gone missing."

"Your dragon has wandered into the City of Oz." Said the Elven Queen.

Little Doro asked, "How do I get there?"

And almost instantly a parade of Elfs, tall and small, came out singing of the great King of Oz Realm and to follow the road of made yellow bread.

In other words:

Follow the road of yellow Twinkies and cream.

Little Doro, accompanied by Jackson and Sevy (the Queen of Lingerie), began their adventure down the road of Twinkies.

The path had went through a forest of mist, fog, darkness and lampposts. A giant Tiger-Lion jumped out at them and summoned a roar from the depths of his belly.

"You dare tread to the Realm of Oz?" he asked in a low tone.

Little Doro stepped up to the big cat and said, "Yes, sir. My dragon has gone missing and I want to go home."

The lion-tiger sighed, "my cub has been made a pet to Oz-man's daughter. Your journey will not be swift, young girl. Oz-man has people watching the four realms of Oz."

"I don't care. I just want my dragon back."

The lion-tiger stepped toward her and said, "I realize you are not of this realm, or any of the realms. You are human, right?"

Doro nodded.

"For you, Short Life, your journey will be especially dangerous. You must pass through the Fields of Woe."

Doro stepped down to the liger and patted him on the head, "will you accompany us, Mr. Liger?"

He thought for a moment and said, "yes, I will. Oz-man owes me a few women."


	6. Reverence

**Reverence**

(a bit on the short side, sorry! A few chapters were skipped until I actually write them.)

* * *

><p>So they trekked to the road that lead to Oz-Realm, but a field of tall corn had blocked their path. Doro gazed at it for a moment and said, "c'mon let's go!"<p>

She started singing that song again.

_Thompodor in the grass. Thompodor in the corn. Thombodor…_

She weeded her way through the tall Corn. Deeper inside the compound, ravens had begun pelting the group with rocks and had drawn them to the center of the field where the Tall Doll resides. The doll had been crucified to a cross and it's shirt was filled with corn and grass. It's mouth was sewn together and it's hair was drier than the Sahara. They stopped, feeling a bit cautious, and watched as the doll lifted it's head.

"Ta…ta…Tamantha?" it spoke with a rather strong male voice.

"No, it is me. Doro."

The doll opened his weary eyes and saw the onlookers.

"Who is he?" asked Doro.

"He's the Tall Doll." Said the Lion-tiger.

"Legend says he was Oz-man's closest friend." Said Sevy.

The doll sighed, "I was never close to that bastard. He betrayed me, so I returned the favor. I had a good life as prince of the realm."

Doro walked closer to the doll and said, "your name is Lycemus, isn't it?"

The doll nodded, "and your name is Dorthea Brown."

Doro smiled, "how do you know this?"

"I know these things." He said.


	7. Tall Dolls

**Tall Dolls**

* * *

><p>A reverence of vampires<p>

A reverence of Dragons

A reverence of studies

A reverence of Wizards

A doll was once a human

A doll was once a male

A doll was once a vampire

A doll was once in love

A human tried to save himself

A human tried to stand up to the Wizard

A human found out too much

And was turned into a doll

A doll is now a scarecrow

A doll is now a picking farm for birds

A doll was a human

So he is a tall doll

* * *

><p>that's it for now, until I start writing the story again. This story is from The Society On Da Run series, and it will be soon available here: .comprofile/view/thedragongod


End file.
